Meeting the Families
by Totaldramfan123
Summary: Duncan and Courtney are about to get married but before they can they want to meet each others families big mistake they find out embarssing secrets about each other


**This is a random idea that I wrote in an hour hope you like it! Review please and I love critics too so with out further ramblings the story!**

Duncan and Courtney are about to get married but before they can they want to meet each others families big mistake they find out embarssing secrets about each other

Courtney smiled at her huge engagment ring.

"Duncan." Courtney said.

"Yeah?" Duncan asked heading for the couch.

"Do you think its weird that you haven't met my parents yet?" Courtney asked.

"Not really." Duncan said.

Courtney put on a sad face. "Dunky don't you want to meet my family?"

Duncan looked at Courtney then sighed. "Fine Princess, I'll meet your family after this show goes off."

"What are you watching anyways?" Courtney asked.

"Total Drama Revenge of the Island its awesome when we're not being tourtured." Duncan said.

**One hour and twenty-four minutes later**

Courtney and Duncan arrived at Mr and Mrs. Plemmens house and rang the door bell. A girl who looked an awful lot like Courtney except the freckals and older answered the door.

"Court!" the girl said giving Courtney a hug.

"Summer." Courtney said though not as an enthusiastic.

"Come in and you're Duncan I watched you two on the show together until World Tour at least." Summer stated.

"Yeah we don't like to talk about it." Duncan said scratching his head.

Duncan looked around the living room and a giant family portrait was on the wall five kids is what Duncan counted three boys two girls, and parents. A plump mocha skinned brown hair man came out of a room.

"Ah hello Courtney this is a suprise." said . "And Duncan I saw you on the show where you cheated on my daughter."

Duncan felt uncomfortable as Courtney hugged her father. Then a skinny women in a maids outfit appeared.

"Courtney!" the maid said hugging the girl who had recentlly let go of her father. "I remember changing your diapers twelve years ago!" the maid gasped.

"Wait a sec we were ten, ten years ago." DUncan said out loud before laughing. "You weren't potty trained until you were ten!"

"Eleven actually." Summer corrected. "She wore the type that you can't tell are under clothes."

Courtney blushed. "Its hard for some people."

Duncan laughed along with Summer until finally wiping a tear from his eye.

"Anything else embarassing about Princess you guys want to tell me?" Duncan asked.

"Well actually."

"Summer." Courtney warned.

"I remember Courtney sneaking out with Jordan you two were a cute couple." Summer stated.

"Um." Duncan said not sure what to say.

"Oh relax Duncan, Jordan was just a fase." Courtney said sending a glare to Summer.

"Mom and dad were so mad." Summer continued. "I mean she was old enough to date but Jordan wasn't what they were excpecting."

"Summer." Courtney warned.

"Ah relax Princess I'm sure this dude had tons of flaws." Duncan said.

"Actually the only thing my parents hated about Jordon was, well a-"

"Summer." Courtney interupted.

"No I want to hear about this Jordon boy." Duncan said.

"Yep that was Jordon's flaw Duncan." Summer said.

"What?" Duncan asked confused.

"Jordon wasn't a boy." Summer corrected him.

Duncan turned and looked at Courtney. "Oh."

Courtney blushed. "It was a stupid fase."

Duncan smirked. "I don't know about that Princess."

"Shut it Duncan." Courtney said. "Lets go to your parents house."

"No." Duncan stated.

"No?" Courtney asked before leaning in and whispering something in his ear.

"Well for that lets go!" Duncan said.

**Thirty minutes later**

Courtney was eager to find out some of Duncan's secrets now that he knew some of hers, espiecally about Jordon.

"Now Princess my sister is probably going to be there, she looks a lot like me but I don't think she rolls your way." Duncan said laughing as they stepped next to Duncan's house.

Courtney knocked on the door, five seconds later it was answered by a girl who looked exactly like Duncan.

"You have a twin sister!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Duncan asked.

"Um yeah!" Courtney yelled.

"Hey Duncan hey Courtney." Duncan's twin said.

"Hey Marci." Duncan said.

"Um Marci, can you tell me any embarassing things about your brother?" Courtney asked.

"Princess!" Duncan yelled. "that isn't fair your family openly told me that stuff."

"I don't care!" Courtney yelled back before giving a polite smile to Marci.

"I guess I could let some things slip." Marci said. Courtney smiled. "Hey Courtney do you like dancing?" Marci asked.

"Um not particuarly." Courtney answered.

"Well the boy standing next to you winner of the Young junior mister dance champion in ballet." Marci said. Courtney giggled.

"Shut up, or do you want me to buy you some pampers?" Duncan asked sarcasticly.

"You know Duncan have you ever told her about Lex?" Marci asked.

"No Marci no no no." Duncan said.

"Well you see Duncan was doing community service for going to Juvy and so he decided to help at the nursing home, you see there was this girl named Lex that worked there and she said she wanted to make out with him so he leans in and she moves just in time he ends up kissing old lady Mackard." Marci said.

"You kissed an old lady." Courtney said laughing.

"You dated a-"

"Don't say it Duncan." Courtney warned.

"Girl." Duncan finished.

"Is there anything wrong with that Duncan?" Marci asked.

"No." Duncan said.

There was another knock on the door it turned out to be a brown-haired green eyed girl that Duncan thought was smokin.

"Jordon?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney?" Jordon asked.

"This is hot!" Duncan said.

"Jordon you know my brothers fiancee?" Marci asked.

"Yeah we kinda sorta dated." Jordon said.

"Well this is awkward." Marci said. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No." Courtney answered truthfully,

"Good, lets go Jordon." Marci said before leaving with Jordon leaving Duncan and Courtney slack jawed.

"Lets not do this again." Duncan suggested.

"Agreed."


End file.
